Gala
by Diedre D'Nai
Summary: A royal Gala is to be held at Castle Fayre. Many pairings, but primarily focuses on the Bastian/Lucia/Renning triangle with everyone else as a side story. Rating to be safe for later chapters, currently K
1. Chapter 1

Bastian of Fayre was in anguish. His heart was breaking and there was nothing, _Nothing, _that he could do about it.

It wasn't that Lucia didn't love him. He was used to that.

It wasn't that she was in love with someone else. He had prepared for that.

It was that she was pining over a man who barely seemed to notice her. The count was in no way ready to watch her heart break. Particularly not over Renning. Bastian massaged his forehead. Renning thought of Lucia as, well, a child. A niece. At least to the best of Bastian's knowledge, and even when it came to rumors Bastian was generally the most knowledgeable noble in Crimea, if not all of Tellius.

It was torture, watching the woman he loved suffer. He watched her eyes light up as Renning spoke. He would listen to her hum as she walked, her closed eyes betraying a dreamy demeanor. And to make it worse, Renning led her on. Even if it was, as Bastian knew (hoped...kind of...maybe...), accidental, that didn't make it more fair or right or less enraging. Bastian was forced to remain silent as Renning would smile at Lucia, brush her hair from her eyes or kiss her on the forehead.

The Count didn't know if he should pray that Renning returned the feelings or not. If the Duke did, then he and Lucia would wed and attain a sort of "happily ever after", leaving Bastian heart-broken. If the Duke did not, Lucia would hurt, and Bastian would still be heart-broken. He wanted to hope for their happiness, but some human bitterness within wouldn't let him.

* * *

Noon struck, the bells echoed through Castle Fayre. The Count was sitting in his library, discussing matters with a shadow (one that I might add was insisting on 1500 gold simply for showing up) when it was announced that he had vistors.  
"Forgive me, my dearest Volke. It seems that I am summoned, wouldst thou join me?"  
"100,000." The shadow replied, his surly voice a warning that the moment Bastian produced the requested amount the price would increase.  
"But I have not yet finished your latest report."  
"I'll wait here. 50 an hour."  
"So cheap? Surely you jest."  
"I've nothing better to do." The shadow said, its tone indicating that there was a shrug commencing.  
"Very well, make thineself comfortable. I'll not tarry long." The sage laughed, knowing full well that so much as another sylablle could easily raise the price by leaps and bounds.  
"meh." came Volke's reply.

* * *

Bastian made his way down to the great hall to greet his unexpected guests. Much to his surprise (a thing that didn't happen often) he was greeted by a envoy of Queen Elincia's, consisting (not surprisingly) of Lady Lucia Delbray, Kieran (I beg your pardon, Crimean Royal Knight Second in Comand Captain Kieran), and Marcia.  
"Ah! How good to see such friends. But come, sit, relax, I wouldst know what business her majesty would have of me."  
"Ever the silver tongue." Lucia said, her snide comment a joking front. Bastian grinned all the more.  
"In beauty such as thine, 'tis a wonder I can speak at all. Thus, not so surprising that when my voice is heard it speaks with eloquent wings, seeking not to shame itself before thee."  
"... Thank you..." Lucia said, she shook her head, rolling her eyes at her age old friend. "Any way, Her Majesty was wondering if you would host the Gala here at Castle Fayre."  
"It would be an honor." Bastian replied with his usual flourish, "Who doest the guest list contain?" Marcia produced a scroll. She let the bottom go, causing the parchment too bounce twice as it unrolled itself.  
"Um...The Greil mercenaries, Queen Micaiah, King Sothe and their guard, Empress Sanaki and her guard, Queen Nailah and Prince Rafiel and Volug from Hatari, King Tibarn and co. from the newly created Bird nation....she's sent someone to find the hermit Stefan...." Marcia said, skipping over the numerous idividual names and just listing groups. Bastian listened "attentively" his eyes on Marcia's face, but his perferioals watching Lucia.

"Again, 'twould be an honor. Thou I fear I willst need minor help with preparations."  
"I'll be here, to help out." Lucia said, "Marcia and Kieran are going to be delivering invitations." The swordmaster smiled, "Duke Renning will also be here."  
"Wonderful! I shall hurry with all haste to have rooms made up for thee and our guests."  
"Excellent." Marcia smiled, "Well, blockhead here and I oughta hurry. Party's in about....2...3 weeks?"  
"Never fear! Crimean Royal Knight 2nd In Command Captain Kieran will not fail to-"  
"Maybe you didn't hear me. CHOWDERBRAIN! WE'VE GOT TO GET A MOVE ON!" Marcia shouted. Kieran jumped slightly and gave the Pegasus knight a sheepish look.  
"Yes, of course."

* * *

Bastian excused himself and wandered back to his library, where Volke was sitting. The "fireman" gave him an odd look.  
"So, anyway, to conclude my report you're going want to keep an eye on Lord Kendrick in the southern region, he's taxing a bit heavily."  
"Thank you, my friend. How much are you owed?" Volke looked at the clock,  
"2,300."  
"Very well." Bastian handed over the gold and watched with some amusement as the thief vanished out the window. "Oh, damnation, I nearly forgot. Dear Volke!"  
"Yea yea, I heard about the gala. 10,000." Volke's voice came from somewhere outside the window.  
"So steep, dost thou not wish to attend?"  
"Meh."  
"Very well, though someday I shall learn where this money goes."

The shady figure didn't respond, leaving Bastian feeling totally alone. The sage sighed heavily and looked up at the ceiling.  
"So close, yet so far my angel..."


	2. Chapter 2

There was a gentle knock on the door, a servant entered at Bastian's "enter" and informed the Count that Duke Renning had arrived and the rooms were made up for Lady Delbray, Duke Renning and His Excellency's guests.  
"Thank you." Bastian said, he walked out of the library to meet with his age old friend and rival in love.

Duke Renning stood in the hallway, speaking politely to a blushing Lucia. Bastian sighed, he didn't want to interrupt. Still, there were things to be done.  
"Ah! My Lord!" He called out, striding towards the Duke. Renning smiled and shook Bastian's hand.  
"Bastian! Hello!" He said, "I trust you are well?"  
"Very, your Grace. It is a splendid day and fortune has seen fit to smile upon Castle Fayre." Renning simply smiled at his odd friend.  
"Glad to see that somethings never change."  
"Such as, Your Grace?"  
"You still talk as much as ever." And all three laughed, it was nice to have some things back to normal.

* * *

Preparations were simple enough, more help was hired, food was bought for the feast.

"What doth Her Majesty propose we do for music?" Bastian asked Lucia as they poured over the list of preparations.  
"She has asked the Herons to perform. Princess Leanne seemed rather enthusiastic, and after seeing his sister so pleased, Reyson gave in almost immediately. In addition to the Herons, Her Majesty has enlisted a number of court musicians."  
"Ah! So blessed are we with so thoughtful and caring a monarch." the sage sighed wistfully to himself. Lucia looked at him and smiled, shaking her head softly.  
"You certainly are a character." she laughed. Bastian looked at her and gave a flourish with his hand.  
"'Tis simply that I am utterly enraptured by you, My lady. My love for you has spread like fire to the brain, and makes me seems quite crazed." He over-exaggerated in hopes that she wouldn't catch exactly how serious he was.

"Are you attempting to woo Countess Delbray again, Bastian?" Renning asked, stepping into the room. Lucia blushed furiously and lowered her eyes, Bastian merely laughed as he always did.  
"Would that my words could thaw the ice around her ladyship's heart, Your Grace. But alas, she'll have none of me." Lucia laughed lightly and shook her head. Bastian smiled, somewhat sadly, at how true his statement was. Rening took no notice and sat beside Lucia, taking the list from her hand. Count Fayre felt jealousy rising in his chest like a beast as he noticed that the Duke's hand rested momentarily on the woman's, and that Lucia's eyes were glowing.

"Forgive me, friends. I must away momentarily." He said, standing suddenly and walking, somewhat quicker than usual, out of the room. From behind him, he could hear Lucia ask, in a soft voice.  
"Do you think he's alright, your grace?"  
"I haven't the slightest." Renning said. Bastian sighed to himself and walked outside into the courtyard.

* * *

With the exception of the library, the courtyard was Bastian's favorite place in his castle. Currently, it was decorated for the ball. There were banners and the cobblestone patio was freshly swept. The count sighed wistfully to himself and reached out, plucking a single white rose from one of his many bushes. He kissed the petals lightly and then held it up, so the white contrasted against the warm blue sky. However, as he did this, his heart felt heavy and he dropped his arms, sighing deeply.  
"Get a hold of thyself, Bastian." he muttered, "It is unfitting of your character to be so consumed with jealousy." He inhaled the scent of his rose and then, feeling somewhat calmer, walked back inside.

Lucia and Renning were eating lunch as they poured over the lists and lists of preparations. Bastian smiled and made up some excuse for his departure. Lucia merely smiled at him and offered him a sandwich. Bastian took it from her and ate in silence, listening as Renning talked about things such as who should be seated beside who at the feast, and what manner of food the beast and bird tribes most enjoyed. Bastian sat, largely disinterested, taking in his meal and offering suggestions.

* * *

The three of them worked until night fell, although calling it "work" is a bit of a stretch. When at last, Renning and Bastian had finished arguing over whether Rafiel would rather sit with his siblings or Queen Nailah they looked over and saw that Lucia was asleep on a copy of the menu. The men both looked at her and smiled softly.  
"Perhaps we had best adjourn for the evening." Renning said, lightly brushing a hair out of Lucia's face. Bastian nodded, to struck by her beauty to think of anything to say. She looked so peaceful in that moment, all worry and care wiped clean and a contented smile on her lips.  
"I shall carry her ladyship to her bed." The sage said with a soft smile. Renning, however, had a different plan in mind, and in a single deft motion pulled his cape from his shoulders and set it over her like a blanket.  
"It would be a shame to wake her." The duke stated, then, he lead Bastian out into the hallway, closing the door ever so softly behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Kieran was sent with a invitation to the Greil mercenaries. He was...torn in his duty. On the one hand, it was a mission from his beloved Queen, it was a chance to see old comrades, and more than that it was a chance to see his arch-rival, Oscar. On the other hand, it was a chance to see Oscar.

As he rode, Kieran was left with an unusual amount of time to think. His feelings were...confusing. He had been calling Oscar his rival for years, since that horse race when they were fresh recruits. He had focused on being better than his "archrival" to the point of where he hadn't even noticed when Oscar left. He was furious, but, his rage drove Kieran to strive even harder, he would be the greatest knight Crimea had ever seen, and then he'd find Oscar and rub it in his face. At least, that had been his intention when he was a much younger loudmouth.

After a few years, he was still thinking about Oscar, the boy who had been better than him, yet always calm and patient. Kieran had gone half mad with questions about why his "rival" had left. Maybe Kieran's great prowess had frightened Oscar off, but...Oscar had always beaten him, so that seemed unlikely. He worked harder as a new knight, striving to be the best knight Crimea had ever seen, so that when he found that squinty lying coward, he could give him a proper interrogation.

Then the war came, and as he sat in that dungeon only three thoughts went through Kieran's head. Is Princess Elincia alright? Is General Geoffrey fairing well? And always, in the back of his head, Is Oscar still out there? Words, even those shouted loudly into the face of his "rival" couldn't echo what Kieran had felt when he realized that Oscar was the one freeing him from his cell. Thoughts, questions and emotions had rocketed through the knight's brain as he tried to make sense of the situation. Oscar, whom he had wondered about for years, was a mercenary in the service of none other that Princess Elincia! That knowledge alone carried Kieran through the battles to come.

Then, he had met Marcia. She was (as others put it), Kieran's perfect match. Both were (again, as others put it) loud, strange, and all together far too stubborn for ANYONE'S good. He was polite to her, and she was (as others once again put it, loudly, and directly in Kieran's ear) head over heels for him. But his thoughts about her seemed to vanish as Oscar walked into the room and was berated loudly for some minor infraction that not even Kieran was sure existed. He could never put his finger on what it was about the other knight, but they were drawn to one another. It was obvious to everyone, even Kieran, that the two of them worked best together. He had even pointed it out during the Goddess War. There was always Marcia, the pegasus knight who was perfect for him. They had shared a single night, once, clinging together in the throws of passion, but even that was a dim memory compared to every moment with Oscar.

* * *

Kieran rode on through the night, pondering his pseudo-relationship with Marcia and his complicated feelings for Oscar. He looked up and noticed the familiar fort in front of him and smiled. There was a lantern lit and sitting in a chair, spear beside him, was a figure that Kieran would have known even if he had been blind.  
"Waiting for me! Perhaps an ambush? I would expect nothing less from a coward such as yourself!"  
"Is that you Kieran?" Oscar shouted back, raising his light to see a little farther. His lips cracked into a smile and he walked forward quickly to help his old friend with his horse. Kieran half leapt from the saddle.  
"I, Crimean Royal Knight-" a hand was clamped over his mouth before he could finish.  
"Everyone's asleep Kieran." Oscar said with a smile, his hand was warm against Kieran's face, "Come on in, rest, and tell them in the morning." Oscar pulled his hand away, picked up his lantern and spear, and walked inside, leading his old friend and the horse.

* * *

Kieran slept in Oscar's room, the two men had grown used to sleeping side by side during the war and, much though he was loathe to admit it, Kieran slept better knowing that Oscar was within arms reach. He had rationalized this as being a way of "Keeping an eye on the treacherous squinting devil" but at the same time he would admit that it was nice having someone else watch your back.

* * *

"Ahem." Kieran said loudly, addressing the Greil mercenaries as a whole as he stood before them in the mess hall. "Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elincia Ridell Crimea-"  
"We know who the queen is, Kieran!" Boyd shouted.  
"Shut up and give us the message, Kieran!" Shinon added on, angry at having been greeted with Kieran as the "cure" to his hangover.  
"Let the man speak." The red-haired deputy commander said, in unison with Oscar.  
"Heaven knows we won't be able to stop him." Soren's voice was barely audible over the clamor. However, the group settled down when Ike gave them all a meaningful glare that reminded one or two of them (mostly Gatrie and Boyd) a little too much of their old boss in a bad mood. Ike looked at Kieran,  
"You were saying."

"Yes. There is to be a Gala held at Castle Fayre in aproximately 9 days. You are all invited, nay, asked, to attend." There was a little bit of discussion before Ike asked for everyone's opinion.  
"For it," said Boyd,  
"Same," Mist echoed  
"It'll be nice to see our old comrades," Titania said. Shinon grunted, Gatrie laughed and nodded, Mia and Rhys echoed their approval.  
"I don't want to," Soren said angrily, but he caught Ike's eyes and sighed, "fine." Kieran looked at Oscar, catching the man's smile.  
"I think it sounds like fun, do you have any other invitations to deliever, Kieran? Or are you staying here with us?"  
"Um..." Kieran ran the question through his head, "I need no charioty from you, you squint-"  
"Yea, you can stay." Ike said, interruppting. "Soren, can I speak with you for a moment?"  
"Yes, sir." Soren said, and the two left, causing a slew of giggles from a number of mercenaries.

"Do they really think they're hiding anything?" Shinon said smuggly to Gatrie, the blonde man laughed in reply.  
"They're almost as bad as Oscar and-" Gatrie was silenced by three hands (belonging to Titania, Rhys, and Boyd) clamping themselves over his mouth. Oscar flushed bright red and walked out towards the stables. Leaving a single question burning in Kieran's head and emotion that he might have (if Oscar hadn't been a boy and Marcia hadn't been "perfect for him") confused for jealousy.  
_Oscar and WHO????_


	4. Chapter 4

Marcia's trip was largely uneventful. The greetings at Begnion were warm, if somewhat strained between her and some of the older pegasus knights. Yet Tanith and Sigrun were kind as ever and promised that they and the apostle would arrive quickly and even offered to run her message out to Phonecias so Marcia could rest. She thanked them heartily and set off for Daein, to deliver invitations to Michaiah and Sothe. The Daein Queen greeted her warmly and said that she and her retinue would be delighted to attend. Sothe scowled for a moment, but gave in when he saw how happy it would make his wife.

The ride home gave her time to think, which on the whole she didn't need or want. Thinking tended to make her head ache and often ended with either Kieran or Malakov getting shouted at. Why were the men in her life such...idiots. She glowered ahead of her. Kieran wouldn't just come out and tell her what was in his head. She knew he didn't love her but...well...she wasn't above pretending. It hurt, yes, but, she was used to that and half-way convinced that this lie hurt less than the truth did. And Malakov was hopeless. He was nearing the end of Elincia's patience, which was a feat in and of itself. She loved her brother more than she could say but...it was getting ridiculous.

She clicked the reins, resolving that SOMEONE was getting a stern talking to when she got home. It didn't much matter who.

* * *

With the party only a few nights away, Bastian was starting to loose his mind. Having Lucia close enough to touch, but totally enthralled with Renning was getting to be more than the sage could deal with. His dreams were his only refugee, but sleep came rarely. He was haunted by the thought of her, and by jealousy.

Renning didn't even seem to notice his hold over the woman. He was courteous, but no more, save for rare moments when he bestowed some minor affection. A kiss on the forehead or hand, a soft smile or compliment. And yet, Renning could not see how this played with Lucia's heart. It was more than Bastian could stand, watching her face rise and fall with hope that maybe Renning thought of her as more than Elincia's friend.

Bastian spent as much time as possible in his study trying not to mope. Or, at least, not to mope visibly.  
"Bastian?" A knock followed the call and then he heard the door open. Lucia looked at him, her face marred with concern.  
"Yes, fair lady? That which you seek is within." He managed a smile. She walked inside cautiously, as if treading on thin ice.  
"Are you alright?" She asked, sitting on the couch near his window.  
"How it lightens my heart to think of you concerned for me. But yes, my dearest lady, I am quite well." Lucia gave him a contemplative look.  
"You're lying." Bastian looked at her, nearly stunned by her bluntness and attempted a recovery. Lucia let out a sigh, "Your normal flowery speech is strained. Which ALWAYS means you're stressed." She smiled, and the sage turned away, lest she witness the unique shade of pink rising on his cheeks.  
"I worry merely that this party will not be all her Majesty had hoped." A lie, but of course it was a lie.  
"Why are you lying to me, Duke Fayre?" Lucia walked across the room and grabbed the sleeve of Bastian's robe. "I'm worried about you." He turned, almost against his will and met her eyes. A few tears shone in his normally proud eyes and Lucia took a step backwards.  
"Bastian." she whispered.  
"I beg thee, fair maiden, make me not speak my heart."

Lucia nodded slowly and stepped closer, wrapping her arms around the Sage in a hug. His heart, which he had already assumed was broken, shattered into a fine powder. He tightened his arms around her, breathing in her light lilac scent, feeling the softness of her hair on his cheek. She was a poison to him, a poison he was hopelessly addicted to.

Lucia buried her face in his shoulder, wishing she knew was was wrong with him. He was warm, his robes covered them both, flowing around her arms like a blanket as she encircled his torso. She took a deep breath, feeling his heart beat quicken against her ear. She willed his heart to slow, to beat normally. She wanted to make him smile.

Renning opened the door on the private moment. He cleared his throat lightly to announce his presence. Lucia turned scarlet and let go of Bastian, who also turned a beet red and spun around to see Duke Renning.  
"Your Grace." He said,  
"Hello Bastian." Renning smiled, "Dinner is ready." He extended his arm, and Bastian watched sadly as Lucia flew to it like a Falcon to its master.


End file.
